Peter Rioux
Early Life Born 211KOR in Varsais to Ezra and Marie Rioux, Peter was the only child to survive through the multiple diseases that circulated the lower class district of the city. In his early years, Peter preferred to stay inside and close to his mother. Marie took care of the small home while Ezra worked as a carpenter. Ezra had once been in the military, but was discharged after sustaining permanent damage to his left knee. The Carpenters Guild took him in out of pity, and respect for his military career. In 218KOR, when Peter was only 7 years old, his father Ezra fell to his death from a scaffold, due to a short attack from a bird. Adolescence ''' Marie had gotten a job washing clothing for the guardsmen shortly after Ezra's death. During the 6 years of her occupation, she sustained great amounts of abuse from drunken men while she worked. When Peter was 13, she quit and took to drinking herself to unconsciousness every night. This forced Peter to get a job as a barkeep in the local tavern. He immediately fell in love with brewing and mixing drinks. His job provided a living, albeit meager, for him and his mother. Marie's drinking problem became worse and worse, until in 229KOR, when Peter was 18, Marie passed away from alcohol poisoning. Peter took it even harder than his father's death. For a while, a sizable amount of public unrest had been present in Varsais, especially in the lower class blocks. For two years, he took to protesting and hiding from the corrupt guardsmen. By 231KOR, Peter had become a trusted leader of a small group of protesters. While he was out drinking with them, his house burned down under mysterious conditions. Having had enough of the city, he gathered his band as well as many others who were fed up, and left Varsais. '''Founding of Novac Despite the guards at the gate insisting they stayed, Peter and his group forced their way out. They journeyed to the Imperial Heartlands and crossed the Kordowyn Canal. After passing a sign marked "Kingdom of Garman," they arrived in a small clearing surrounded by sturdy wood and water sources. Peter ordered the group to stop, and declared the founding of Fleetwood (later changed to Montgomery), and Novac by extension. War of 241-End of Great War After the P-CC's decisive crushing of the Varisian uprising, Peter realized the RN had the potential for greatness. He spent many nights at his desk, drawing up plans for the architecture and expansion of his nation. Unfortunately, with expansion came problems. Riots in the mines, bandits to the north, and the threat of the Gretians on the Heartlands doorstep led the Chancellor to take after his mother: Drinking heavily. A box of whiskey entered his home every morning and left empty every night. Only when the Gretians were approaching his closest ally, the Garmanese, did he finally pull himself out of it. After victory in the Great War, his habit mostly subsided, and he vigorously took to leading the nation through the post-war peacetime. After a long period of loneliness, Peter finally married, with the Hybretian Ambassador Keila Tysos. Later Life and Death Peter continued to pull the country through incident after incident, never seeming to be able to fully rid it of problems. His hairs began to grey and his eyes took on a look of exhaustion at all times. His marriage proved to be cold and emotionless, neither party seeming to want it. Despite having a child, Douglas, the relationship continued to sour. Peter's last close friend, Field Marshal Bradley, shot himself in front of him in a horrid escalation of events. Weeks later, he decided to finally put down an old enemy, William McCario. McCario had taken over the far east colony of Laviton, and declared himself a new state. The Novacian fleet sailed, the Chancellor aboard the NWS Monitor. Shortly after sinking a rebel wooden warship, the Monitor pulled into Laviton's port. In what has come to be known as the 'Duel for the Nation', Peter and William met with a few soldiers each on the main street of Laviton's capitol, New Montgomery, and fired at each other. Many debate the necessity and question the Chancellor's decision to do it himself, but most agree on the bravery and valor of the choice. As the fight progressed into the townhouse, Peter charged McCario and killed him, being wounded in the process. The gunshot wound proved to be too much for the Chancellor, and he died aboard the Monitor. A funeral was held a few days later in Union Cemetery, in Montgomery. Many officials of state attended, including High King Caoifhlinn III of Garman, Prime Minister Teilo Samson of Kordowyn, King Daelin I of Hybretia, Governor Vina Korza of Gorathica, Dictator Kaius Hellerian of the Templari'i Republic and Grand Duke Vlasily Mrediysav of Kolangrad. Awards * The Sapphire Star ''(One of the highest awards given to leaders within the Republic of Novac. Awarded to those who serve their country time and again, and for doing what is best for the people without fail. The Congress of Novac unanimously agreed on the Chancellor being deserving of it.) * ''Bonn Oibríocha Idirnáisiúnta Óglaigh na hÉireann i nGarmanach''' ("Defense Forces of Garman International Service Medal". Given to foreign nationals for military/honorary prowess on Garmans behalf. Awarded for Rioux' and his peoples help in the defense of Garman during the Great War and the help of his people during the Garmanese Civil War.) * '''Lorina's Laurel Medal (One of the highest honours of the Hybretian Kingdom, awarded for lifelong distinguished service, in this case for the founding of Novac. King Daelin also placed a gold coin imprinted with the Rising Star in the coffin, so that the Chancellor would pass safely to the afterlife.) * ''Ruby Cross (Templari Medal given to someone who serves with distinction and honour. Honorarily elevating someone to the Templari nobility. Awarded for undisclosed reasons.) * 'The Imperial Medal of Honour and Bravery' ''(Kordynian medal awarded to those who are deemed to go above and beyond what is expected of them for the Empire and her people. Awarded for creating The Republic of Novac as a safe haven from the tyrant king of Varsais, and for his and his peoples service in the Great War.)